A candle wick conducts fuel, such as melted candle wax, to a candle flame. It can be made of absorbent materials or materials with sufficient capillary action. The fuel vaporizes and combusts when it reaches the candle flame via the wick, allowing the candle to continue burning. The wick and its characteristics influence how the candle burns. The present invention relates to a candle wick of a particularly advantageous configuration.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the present disclosure may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present disclosure, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the present disclosure; it being understood, however, that this disclosure is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.